Kirby Team Clash X Monster Hunter
Kirby Team Clash X Monster Hunter is a crossover between the Kirby spinoff, Kirby Team Clash, and the Monster Hunter series. When the dreadful Dark Matter opens a bunch of portals to a strange other world, strange monsters began pouring out, along with a few cat-like creatures called "Felynes." They agree to help the Kirby Team square off against the monsters, find Dark Matter, and reopen the portal to their own world. Story The game begins with a cutscene of a bright day. Suddenly, a Bonkers is taking up the camera, ready to slam down their hammer. The camera shows a pink, sword-wielding Kirby narrowly dodge the hammer strike. Behind him, a yellow Kirby wielding a beam staff zaps Bonkers in the back. The monkey tries to swing at that Kirby, but he dodges, and the blue, hammer wielding Kirby hits Bonkers in the back. The monkey hits the blue Kirby with a backhanded swing, knocking him into a tree. A green Kirby, holding a doctor's bottle, sends forth a puddle of healing liquid, restoring the hammer Kirby back to full health. The pink Kirby holds out his sword, and spins attack into the hammer-wielding foe, sending four blue shards flying out. Each Kirby grabs one, and holds them up triumphantly. Then, the monkey looks up in shock as a star-shaped, blue meteor comes down towards him, striking. It then cuts to the Kirby team accepting a reward in a camp from a waddle dee. They celebrate their victory for a moment, but then spot a strange robed figure, looking suspicious. They follow it, and, after going into the forest, the figure is revealed to be Dark Matter, who zaps up a portal. From the portal comes an alien creature, a Velocidrome from the Monster Hunter series. After a brief fight against the new creature, more monsters begin coming out of the portal. Overwhelmed by the sheer numbers, the Kirby Team is forced to run away. The camera focuses on the portal as a bunch of cat-like monsters suddenly pop out, confused. The camp the Kirby Team was out turns out to have been abandoned when the monsters rampaged, leaving the team upset. Then, the cat-like monsters approach. They introduce themselves as Felynes. The team, meanwhile, tells them what happened on their end, revealing that Dark Matter dragged all of the monsters into the world. The Felynes realize that their only ticket home is that Dark Matter guy they told them about, and the only way they're gonna find that creep is by searching through the whole world for it. So they amend their introduction, calling themselves hunters and claiming they hunt these monsters down regularly. They wish to help the team, and bully Dark Matter into reopening the portal. Gameplay This game doesn't use in game transactions. Players can simply go in to battle a foe, and will be booted back if they don't beat the monster within a time limit, or if the party loses. Camp In between fights, the team will go into a camp. Each camp has shops for armors and weapons, a tent where you can switch up each character's equipment, a board where you can select a monster to go after, an idol to increase the chance Meta Knight appears when all party members fall (shows up only after the first time Meta Knight appears), and a convoy to transfer the team from camp to camp. Each camp's board allows access to a few monsters, depending on the camp. Each camp is in certain region. Here are all of the camp locations: #Sheltered Soil - a camp within a forest #Hydrated Home - a camp on a beach #Arid Area - a camp in a desert #Nipping 'Naccle - a camp high in a snowy mountain #Total Territory - a camp in space Weapons Each player can use one of eight weapon types. Each weapon is modeled after Kirby abilities, and also invokes some of Monster Hunter's mechanics. *Sword Hero - a jack of all trades, this fighter will bring a sword to battle. With this weapon, players can deploy a larger shield to try and cover up their allies when they defend. *Hammer Lord - a powerful yet slow fighter that brings a hammer to battle. With this, the fighter can charge up their fiery uppercut to deal more damage. *Beam Mage - a frail fighter wielding a weapon that has longer range than most. With this, if the player charges an attack, they can send forth a beam that'll freeze time for an enemy if they're hit with enough of these beams. *Doctor Healmore - a fighter that plays more support than actually fights. When the player charges an attack, they can send forth a puddle that can heal other players. *Hawkeye Archer - a fighter that deals better with ranged fighting than up close combat. They alone have access to coatings, an item type that'll give a different affect to their arrows during the missin. *Megaton Fighter - a frail and fast fighter that dishes out quick and painful blows. When the player charges an attack, they can switch up their style to either deliver longer ranged blows that take longer to unleash, or to short range combat that comes out extremely fast. *Swift Ninja - a frail fighter that's better for hit and run, as well as support. With a quick up and down plus the b button, the ninja can cover their fellow party members and make them invisible to monsters. *Lancing Beetle - a strong fighter that requires precision to deal significant damage, but can take quite a few hits. When dodging in quick succession, this fighter can travel farther in whatever direction you dodge in. Fighting Monsters After selecting a monster, you are transported to a small map containing a series of rooms with varying routes to other rooms. The map shows the monster to be in one of the rooms, and you'll be prompted to square off against them. Monsters will often try to run out of the room, but you can place other party members at the end of other routes to try and intercept them. Monsters Meta Knight Sometimes when the whole party is wiped out, Meta Knight will suddenly show up. The last player that was beaten will take control of him. He'll have significantly higher stats than the party members at the point he's summoned, but will steadily lose health, even if he isn't attacked. This requires players to use him to revive players fast, even if this puts an end to his mode. Try to capitalize on the damage output, and be careful about taking damage. Remember to revive a player in time. After players first encounter Meta Knight, the Felynes set up a statue at base dedicated to the knight. They say that, when they donate money onto it, they'll increase the chance the Meta Knight will show up when all players are defeated. Category:Kirby Games Category:Monster Hunter Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Fan Games Category:Ursa Division Games